


100 words on the merits of a few well-put sentences

by loveinadoorway



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by nevcolleil: Any, any, "High me loves you. Sober me is unsure, but he/she isn't here now so fuck that bitch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on the merits of a few well-put sentences

He licked his lips. The rush from the last hit of blow was slowly fading, but the rush from his orgasm was still lingering, making his spine tingle and warming his guts. Hard, dirty, fast and mind-blowingly good, just as he had always imagined it would be.

Who’d have thought it would be this easy to finally get Tommy in his bed?

All Nikki really had to do was slam the other man into the wall backstage, lick across his jaw and snarl: "High me loves you. Sober me is unsure, but he isn't here now so fuck that bitch."


End file.
